


Finding Truths

by erikablair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikablair/pseuds/erikablair
Summary: After failing to tun up on the Hogwarts Express for his 2nd year, McGonagall and Snape go to Privet Drive to find out where Harry is. What they find is horrifying. Feeling like Harry could use the diary more, Ginny gives it to Harry. With plenty to write about and a growing darkness, what will the wizarding world do when Tom Riddle decides for the first time he can relate?Slowburn, eventual HP/TMR/V





	Finding Truths

McGonagall and Snape approached 4 Privet Drive in silence. It was the second day of term and after Potter’s noted absence at the feast and his continued absence for the night, Dumbledore asked McGonagall and Snape to check up on Harry. McGonagall was feeling apprehensive and worried, while Snape was feeling immense irritation – no doubt Potter had purposefully disregarded the rules and thought he could turn up whenever he wanted. Arrogant brat. 

Walking down the path towards the house, they noticed Potter’s bird, Hedwig, incessantly pecking at the window with the bars on it. That must be Potter’s room. The bars were odd but knowing Muggle’s Snape suggested it must be for added security. McGonagall nodded absently but was then confused on why Harry hadn’t opened it for his bird. After doing a quick scan of house, they determined no one was home and let themselves in with a simple ‘Alohomora’. 

Scaling the stairs, Snape couldn’t help but notice the lack of Potter in the family pictures along the wall and was quite frankly disgusted at the state his cousin, no doubt, was in. Petunia was obviously not a good child-rearer if she had two boys at such physical extremes – Potter who was almost skeletal and Dudley who looked like he was two adults combined.

Immediately they noticed the amount of locks on the door to the side of the staircase, approaching it they also noticed a smell that was almost rancid. Surely this couldn’t be Potter’s room, but after looking in the other rooms on the level and seeing no Potter or Hedwig at the window they concluded that it was. 

Approaching the locks, Snape had to cover his nose and mouth at the sheer stench. How could Potter live in such filth? Although, internally there was a creeping worry and terror, because while Snape wanted to ignore the familiarity of the scent, it came to his mind regardless. Potter’s room smelt like death. After painstakingly unlocking all the locks, they pushed open the door only to be met with a horrid sight.

Snape paled drastically and McGonagall let out a muted scream. Harry was lying on his bed, unresponsive and unmoving. He looked to be lying in his own filth, with bruises and open wounds across his body. McGonagall was the first to respond and stepped towards Harry, unmindful of the smell, and let out a small breath of relief at feeling his pulse – however small it was. 

“Severus,” McGonagall snapped, “You need to get healers immediately.”

Snapping back to reality, Snape nodded and apparated to St. Mungo’s, only to apparate a few moments later with a hoard of healers. They immediately swarmed Potter and began trying to heal him enough so he could be moved to St. Mungo’s. McGonagall and Snape stood back from the chaos, watching the healer’s act with a determination and grimness they hadn’t seen since the war.

Finally, the healer’s seemed to have stabilised Potter enough and immediately apparated him to St. Mungo’s. Wiping away the sweat on his brow, Gareth Magnus approached the two Hogwarts teachers, determined to find out how a child, let alone Harry Potter, had become in such a state. They seemed frozen, still staring at the bed where Mr. Potter had been lying. He grimaced at the sight of it. He had no idea how Harry Potter had survived as long as he had lying in his own filth, let alone with the level of infection his wounds had. As much as he wanted to burn it, he knew he couldn’t, the Aurors would want it for evidence.

Clearing his throat, he gained their attention.

“What relation do you have to Mr. Potter?”, Magnus asked.

“We are teachers at Hogwarts, I am also his head of house.” McGonagall replies, a slight tremor in her voice. 

“We came because he hadn’t arrived at Hogwarts and were concerned for him. It seems we were right to be.” She continued, an odd note to her voice.

Magnus nodded, seemingly satisfied. “He has been moved to St. Mungo’s and will need to be monitored. He has lost a lot of fluids, and his injuries were… extensive to say the least. Signs of long-term abuse has also been recorded and will need to be reviewed and appropriately treated. I will need to contact the Auror’s about this, and due to who it is they might also alert the Minister.”

McGonagall nodded, seemingly expecting this. Snape didn’t respond and continued to stare at Potter’s bed.

“Dumbledore will also need to be alerted about this; it could be a while till Mr. Potter is well enough to be discharged.” Magnus continued.

“How was he injured?” Snape asked softly. 

McGonagall flinched at the question. Although she had her suspicions, the same she knew Severus did, she did not relish in being proven correct. The worst sort of Muggles indeed.

“Although we cannot determine who did it until Mr. Potter wakes up, it has been diagnosed that all his injuries were completely without any magic. His family I’m sure will be interviewed as soon as the Auror’s get the case.” Magnus replied, trying to stay clinical but not completely able to stop the disgust coating his words as he said ‘family’.

Severus nodded before abruptly apparating away, now doubt to drink himself into a stupor that McGonagall was keen to emulate. 

“Do you need any more information from me?” McGonagall asked, praying he didn’t. She had a bottle of scotch in her rooms she wanted to drink.

Seeing the strain she was under Magnus shook his head. 

“Not at the moment, but you will probably be the main point of contact for us regarding Harry Potter. As he is muggle-raised, and we do not know the identity of his magical guardian, his head of house is the closest relation he currently has,” Magnus replied. 

Swallowing thickly, she nodded. Absently murmuring her goodbye’s she apparated back to the school to drink until she forgot what she saw.


End file.
